Mew Holidays
by Not here anymore45
Summary: Tell a couple and a holiday and I will write about them. First couple: Ichigo & Kisshu.
1. New Year

MK: Yo, dudes! I came up with Idea on Christmas! I was gonna write one-shots of the couples YOU suggest in holidays! I thought, "Why no, so here it is. The first Chappie is Ichigo and Kisshu

New Years!

Ichigo walked outside in the freezing cold. The cold was cold enough to freeze ice cream, but anything worth doing is gonna have some dislike in it, ne?

The being a mew sure did. Sure she got to fight monsters, get a kawaii dress, get weapons, get emerged with an endangered animal, and be the first to see alien life but sometimes in SUCKED!

First off, not seeing her boyfriend all the time, and the all important reason she could get killed, oh, not to mention the lack of energy she would have left after a huge battle, and being a FREAK, but the worst was being harassed by Kisshu.

Okay, so he was kinda hot, but she had other things to keep her mind on, and a perverted, annoying…, hot…, good kisser…. OKAY GETTING OFF TRACK!

She hit her head to silence it. She didn't need to confuse her mind right now, the fireworks were starting.

The expositions in the sky displayed and array of colors. Red, blue, pink, green, yellow, purple and more were shooting into the sky. Ichigo made her set in a grassy area below her and leaned against a tree.

"Hiya, Koneko-chan." Kisshu suddenly appeared next to her. Ichigo jumped to her feet and grabbed the nearest thing, a stick. She looked at it in disbelief.

"Stupid piece of shit." She threw it behind her. Looking up, she could her Kisshu laugh.

"So, were you going to destroy me with that?" Kisshu asked, sitting on the ground, lazily.

"Look, its new years and I wanted to have one day without you BUGGING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey, look, I'm not in the way of you _looking at the sky_ so just do it." Kisshu said.

"Fine. I will." She walked to a tree next to it and sat down. Ichigo tried to keep her attention to the sky but couldn't resist looking over to Kisshu. She looked over quickly and saw him looking at the sky.

'_So, he's just gonna stare at the sky? Well, that's what I wanted, ne? _Ichigo looked back at the sky.

"Nani? Did you want me to be lookin' at you?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo turned at growled at him.

"STOP READING MY MIND!" Ichigo yelled. Kisshu chuckled.

"I know what you want." Kisshu said.

"What then, oh, great one?" Ichigo asked.

"You want me to go over there and flirt shamelessly and steal kisses from you." Kisshu smirked, walking to her. "You know you like it, but you just don't what to emit it." He sat right in front of her and looked her right in the eye. "If you wanted it that bad, just tell me."

Ichigo, by now, was blushing completely all over her face. She didn't know what to say. Thankfully a firework made a big boom, making Kisshu turn his attention to it and Ichigo turned around. _'What the FUCK! Why couldn't I just tell him off? Damn you, heart!'_

'_You got a big problem. First off, you love him. Second, he could read minds so don't think anymore.' _He mind told her. Ichigo turned back to Kisshu, who was still staring at the sky. Once Kisshu did turn his attention back to Ichigo, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"This was want you wanted, ne?" Kisshu whispered in her ear. Ichigo blushed more, if possible but some began to feel comfortable next to him. "I have to go, kitten. It seems the fireworks have stopped. I love you." Kisshu teleported home. Ichigo looked at the floor.

'_When can I tell you?' _Ichigo shook he head and ran home.

Kish watched Ichigo run home and smiled. Thank god for reading minds.

MK: Thank you! Please Review and tell me a couple or a holiday!


	2. Super bowl

MK: I come bearing a story! This is a Zakuro and Pai story! Dedicated to the people who wanted me to write it! To Super Lucky Tiki Charm & spider fairy (PS: Super Lucky Tiki Charm: I'm not to sure the super bowl is a holiday but I'm gonna do it anyway!)

SUPER BOWL

(A/N: I know nothing of football except how to play, a little, so sorry for me being stupid and making up stuff in the fanfic) (A/N: Also, this may be a continuing of NEW YEARS, the first chapter)

"TOUCH DOWN!" Ichigo, Ryou, Keiichiro, Minto, Retasu and Purin jumped into the air happily. "That's another point!"

Zakuro looked out her window. Leaves falling, cold, and boring, but at lest the mews, Ryou and Keiichiro were here to keep her company. So she had gotten so bored one day she invited them, that wasn't abnormal. Well… for her it was. "You guys can follow that?" She asked.

"Well, I can't very well but I understand what they're trying to do." Retasu answered. "And it's not bad to watch." She smiled.

"Sit down, Onee-sama." Minto smiled. "It is your house anyway."

"This isn't a house, it's a mansion." Ichigo pointed out, mocking her snobby friend. "I can't believe you could mix that up."

"I know, Minto." Ryou agreed. "Maybe you aren't as rich as we that you were." He smirked.

Minto glared at them. "Shut-up, dumb blonde! At least I know who to count money!"

(A/N: Sorry to any Ryou fans. I don't believe he's stupid, I just wrote it)

Minto fumed. "Who would you know if you _ARE _rich." She turned her nose in the air.

Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Stop fighting and watch the game." She shot back, hoping to stop the next world war. Sighing, she wondered why thing were so bored all of a sudden. _'It's probably because the aliens left.' _She thought. _'As much as I hate to admit it, I miss them. I wonder if they'll come back. I would love to see Pai.'_

"Zakuro Onee-san, someone's at your door, na no da!" Purin yelled.

"Oh, I'll get it." She walked to the door and opened it to see three aliens. "Holy shit."

"Well, 'hi' to you, too." Kish smirked. "Is Koneko-chan here."

Zakuro held up her finger, as to say, 'hold on' and ran back into the TV room. She was a super model so she had many rooms, dinning rooms, pool rooms, etc. So once she go there she was panting from running all the way. "Guys, the aliens are here."

"Nani?" They asked in unison.

"Taru-taru, na no da!" Purin got up and ran to the door. Once she got there she tackled Taruto to the floor. "I miss you, Taru-taru, na no da!"

"GET OFF MEEEEEEEE!" He yelled. Kish was laughing and Pai rolled his eyes, but inside he was laughing.

The mews soon go to the door with mad faces. "YOUR MAKING US MISS THE GAME!" Ichigo yelled.

"What game, kitten?" Kisshu asked.

"Trusted me, just go watch it with them, it's easy than explaining." Zakuro whispered to Pai and Kisshu. They nodded and Kish flung his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Let's go see this than."

"Get your hands off me, green boy."

Everyone started to walk to the room while Zakuro walked behind them. Pai, seeing this, slowed down and walked to wards her. "Why walk back here?"

"Making sure Purin doesn't break anything." She answered, simply. "What are you guys doing back?"

"Came to visit you guys." Pai answered. "Kish couldn't stand being away from his _"Koneko-chan" _and Taruto secretly wanted to see Purin." Zakuro laughed.

Soon, everyone, including Pai and Zakuro, was sitting on a couch, cheering. The boys for one team, Green bay packers, and the girls for on team, Raiders.

(A/N: If you're a raider hater, sorry, but I like the team!)

"I bet you two candies, Raiders make next touch down." Purin told Tart.

"Okay." Taruto agreed. They turned to the TV to see a Raider quarter back running to make a point.

"Give it up, Taru-taru, na no da!" Purin held out her hand and Taruto dropped two candy drops in it.

"Last quarter!" Ryou yelled.

"Let's make a big bet for the last point." Keiichiro suggested.

"I'm game!" Ichigo and Minto agreed in unison.

"ME TOO, NA NO DA!"

"What's the bet?" Kish asked.

"How about, you guys win, you get kissed by the girl you want, we win, we make you do want we want." Zakuro suggested.

"Deal!" Everyone agreed and looked at the TV.

'_Green bay has just sent their best player running to toward a touch down but the Raider's stopped it. They're sending to ball going, going, going… TOUCH DOWN! The raider's win!' _The Girl clicked off the TV and smirked at the boys.

"Taru-taru, I wanna kiss, na no da!" Purin smiled and kissed Tart. Tart blushed, shook it off and pouted.

"Kisshu," Ichigo started. "you have to save you head in a Mohawk." She smirked at him. Kish sighed and looked at his long hair one last time. "Kidding." She smiled. "Cut it all off."

"Shirogane-san," Retasu smiled. "you work my shift at the café for a day."

"Sounds do able." Ryou nodded.

"Akasake-san," Minto smirked. "you pore me tea, every day."

"That means I don't have to do it." Retasu smiled in relief. Everyone turned to Zakuro. It was her turn and the only guy left was Pai. She wanted a kiss but could she asked for it in front of everyone? For the thing you want, make some sacrifices.

"Pai-" Zakuro started but Pai cut her off by kissing her. Zakuro and Pai blushed lightly and stopped.

"EWW!" Purin and Taruto said, innocently, being childish.

"You you really won." Zakuro smiled at Pai.

------------------------------------------

MK: Done, PEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME A COUPLE AND/ OR HOLIDAY. Damn caps lock!


	3. Easter

MK: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated but now for your enjoyment I will update. This one is dedicated to Super Lucky Tiki Charm-san. PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter 3: Purin & Tart: Easter

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Purin-chan?" Retasu asked the blonde girl. She nodded her hed vigorously.

"Yuppers." Purin shouted. "Easter is goin' down at my housie." She jumped on table and pretended to hop like a bunny. "My brothers and sisters re lookin' forward to and egg hunt."

Ichigo smiled. "Well, if a egg hunt is what these kids want, it's what they're gonna get." Everyone cheered.

"I can't wit to tell Tar-tar." Purin smiled brightly. Everyone topped and turned to Purin like she was crazy. "Nani?" Purin crooked her head to side.

"Tart? Your inviting the liens?" Minto asked.

Purin shooked her head vigorously. "Why not?"

"Well, let' see. Aside from trying to kill us and take over the world, Kisshu's a perv, Taruto's a brat and Pai's… Creepy." Ichigo said. "If they're going, I'm not." She said, stubbornly.

"Me neither." Minto greed.

Zakuro and Retasu nodded. Purin sighed when an evil idea popped in her head.

"Okay, Okay, na no da." Purin smiled innocently. "No aliens at the Easter party, Na no da." The rest on the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why, oh, why do we have to go to this thing?" Taruto asked as Kisshu, Pai & himself stood t the monkey girls door. "She so hyper and annoying."

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, you know you wanna come here. All I hear form your room now is, "Pudding, I miss you _so _much." Kisshu snickered.

Taruto looked at Pai. "Permission to kill him, please." Pai rolled his eyes. "Shut it, KISSHU." The red headed boy shouted s her tacked him. The loud noise coming form them, Purin ran to them.

"Taru-taru, Kisshu-kun, Pai-san, you came." Purin yelled excitedly.

"PUDDING" The mews yelled as Purin 's sweat dropped. "YOU-"

"Goman nasai, na no da." Purin pleased. "I missed Taru-taru so I invited them, na no da."

The girls scowling faces turned softer & they smiled t Purin. "Okay they can stay." Ichigo smiled.

"Yay, Kitten." Kisshu cried as he flew to her and hugged her. "I missed you."

"& I missed hiding eggs, you don't see me complaining." Ichigo shot back. "Just go look for eggs."

"Eggs?" Taruto asked.

"Yuppers like this one." Purin shouted as she whipped an uncooked egg at Taruto.

"Right then, if that' how you want it." Taruto whipped the egg off his face and picked out another on. "Take that." The shouted.

"EGG WAR" Purin cried & everyone began throwing the eggs they found. Purin ran in a circle trying to hid, when Taruto grabbed her arm & pulled her away. "That was fun." Purin cried.

Taruto rolled his eyes & colapsted.

"Funny Taru-taru." Purin giggled and rested beside him. "Hey, Taru-taru, why don't you live with me, na no da." Purin said, tiredly. "We could have fun like this everyday &…"

Purin continued to talk while Taruto struggled to stay awake and listen. Finally, realizing her could go on much longer, Taruto threw his arm round Purin & whispered, "That would be fun." & fell asleep, well,… more like closing eyes & trying to sleep.

"Taru-taru." Purin yawned. "I-I like you… more that a friend." She blushed.

Tart looked at her, blushing darkly, but smiling. "I… like you too."

MK: Thank you all. Now, if someone could help me with my other story… anyway REVIEW.


End file.
